1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation curing silicone rubber composition, an adhesive silicone elastomer film useful as an adhesive film for electronic components formed by molding such a silicone rubber composition into a film, and a silicone elastomer film-coated body, a structural body and a die bonding method using such a film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, epoxy based adhesive films have been used for the die bonding of semiconductor devices, and for TAB tape bonding applications. However, these adhesive films display inadequate heat resistance and are not able to be converted to low elasticity forms (if for example, a highly elastic film is bonded between two different substrates as an adhesive layer, then the film tends to display poor thermal and mechanical stress relaxation properties, leading to a reduction in product reliability). In contrast, silicone based adhesive films are typically highly heat resistant with low elasticity, but until now, silicone films with adequate adhesion and workability which are also easy to produce have remained elusive.
The inventors of the present invention have already proposed an improved adhesive silicone elastomer film (refer to Japanese Laid-open publication (kokai) No. JP2000-234060A corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,553), although under extreme conditions such as a heat cycle test from −55° C. through to 150° C., the adhesion was still somewhat inadequate, and peeling as a result of poor adhesion was observed on occasion.